Charlotte Velvet
; Prime Minister of Chocolate Baker; Chocolatier | birth = July 7th | status = Alive | residence = New Cacao Island | alias = | bounty = | epithet = | jva = | doriki = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = dd8281 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Choko Choko no Mi (チョコチョコの実) | dfename = Choc Choc Fruit | dfmeaning = Chocolate | dftype = (Awakened) }} Charlotte Velvet is a world-renowned chocolatier and , being the current in charge of New Cacao Island. They are a member of the expansive , more specifically being the great grandchild of the infamous . Velvet, like many of the Yonko's descendants, is a hybrid, more specifically a - hybrid. Despite being of normal height, due to their human genes overpowering their dwarf genes at ratio of three quarters to one quarter, their height is only slightly below average for a human, while they still possesses the full physical might of a dwarf. Velvet is the current wielder of the Choko Choko no Mi, a -class that grants the user the ability to manipulate various forms of chocolate, making them a . Velvet's culinary expertise paired with their Devil Fruit powers has resulted in their prowess with chocolate sky-rocketing far beyond others in their field. Their chocolate-based confections are among the most sought-after in all the seas, bringing forth a chain of chocolate factories under Velvet's management in order to mass-produce and distribute their exemplary product. Thanks to the popularity of their creation world-wide, Velvet has been dubbed . Appearance Gallery Velvet Full.jpg|Velvet's full appearance. Personality Relationships Charlotte Family Velvet possesses an unwavering hatred towards any and everyone who bears the Charlotte name, outside of herself. The hatred is based largely in her mistreatment at the hands of her so called relatives in the past, said "mistreatment" more often than not bordering on torture for the young girl. Her hatred has resulted in her more often than not refusing to communicate with any of her family members, as well as the banning of anyone else with the surname "Charlotte" from stepping foot on New Cacao Island. Charlotte Biscuit: Despite having met previously, Velvet possesses no recollection of Biscuit whatsoever. Velvet despises Biscuit just as she does any of her kin. Powers and Abilities Culinary Expertise Attack Cuisine Pet Cemetery Physical Abilities Okama Kenpo Newkama Kenpo Life Return Devil Fruit Awakening Haki History Past Quotes Major Battles Trivia *Velvet's appearance is based on that of Marlya Noel from the Fairy Gone series. *Velvet is intersex, though presents as a woman and prefers the appropriate pronouns. *Velvet's name comes from red velvet cake, following the food-based naming scheme of most of the Charlotte family. *Outside of their Devil Fruit and its abilities, Velvet has a theme that revolves around chocolate: **The food they are named after, red velvet cake, is simply a chocolate cake with red dye added to it. **Their weight is the highest value within the melting range of chocolate, the temperature being 90 degrees Fahrenheit. **Their birthday falls on International Chocolate Day. **Their age coincides with the date of National Chocolate Day, which falls on October 28th. References Category:Humans Category:Dwarves Category:Hybrids Category:Newkamas Category:Charlotte Family Category:Pirates Category:Cooks Category:Special Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Awakened Devil Fruit Users